Aku Punya Masalah
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Kris merasa dirinya hampir gila karena harus tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang abnormal. /"Kris, aku punya masalah,"/ "Maukah kau menolongku?"/ "Oh, bisa kau ambilkan botol kecap itu Kris?"/ "KRIS! KRIS! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"/ "Bisa tolong diam sekali saja? Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi, dan sekarang kalian membangunkanku hanya karena ingin minta tolong!"/ HUMOR- JIYOO19'S PRESENT
1. Chapter 1

Title : Aku Punya Masalah

Genre : Humor/ Parody

Rated : T

Author : JiYoo19

Disclaimer : anak-anak EXO cuma punya mama-papa-management dan saudara-saudaranya. Kalau cerita real punya saya *O*

WARNING : HUMOR GAGAL/ CHARA DINISTAKAN/ TIDAK BERMAKSUD BASHING/ MEMBACA DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN MENTAL DAN IRITASI MATA

Summary : Kris merasa dirinya hampir gila karena mendengar keluhan teman-temannya yang abnormal itu. Mereka mengeluh pada Kris dan mengatakan, "Aku punya masalah," tanpa henti. /"Aku punya masalah,"/ "Maukah kau menolongku?"/ "Oh, bisa kau ambilkan botol kecap itu Kris?"/ "KRIS! KRIS! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"/ "Bisa tolong diam sekali saja? Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi, dan sekarang kalian membangunkanku hanya karena ingin minta tolong!"/ "Hai, Kris! Boleh aku pinjam eyelinermu?"/ "Kris, eum… kau melihat tikus peliharaanku?"/ "KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! SE-KA-RANG!"/

* * *

"Akulah si pria paling tampan di dunia,"

"Eum... resolusiku untuk tahun ini, aku ingin punya pacar,"

"Lihat, gigiku keren, aku pasti bisa jadi dokter gigi,"

"Aku akan membuat video aegyo dengan nenekku!"

"Hei! Ya! Kau kembalikan tas-ku! Lihat saja kau nanti, jika aku sudah tinggi aku pasti akan menjadi model!"

"Hei lihat! Sigung milikku bisa menari! Oh hey! Sekarang dia menari Girls Generation Hoot!"

"Eum, teman-teman..."

"Hey! Kau menginjak hair extension sigungku!"

"Baekhyun hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan thepedaku!"

"Aw! Aw! Ya! Kalian menginjak tubuhku! Mentang-mentang kalian tinggi, bukan berarti aku bebas diinjak-injak!"

"Ya! Baekhyunnie~ kau membuat gigiku hitam!"

"Hei! Hei! Jangan makan eyelinerku Chanyeol!"

"Oh ayolah, teman-teman"

"YA! JAUHKAN SIGUNG ITU!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ EOMMA, AKU DIPIPITHIN THIGUUUUNG!"

"AMPUN! AMPUN! SIGUNG ITU MEMAKAN LIPSTIC EOMMAKU!"

"YA—OEK! HEI! SIAPA YANG MUNTAH DI BAJUKU!"

"Ups, sorry, sigungku sedang buang kotoran, Kai,"

"YA! OEK!"

"KAI PINGSAN! CEPAT TELEPON KAKEK SOOMAN!"

"KRIS! KRISS! KRISSSS!"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan asrama mereka sampai bisa menghasilkan kerusuhan sepagi itu. Kris masih tergeletak di ranjangnya seperti mayat dan kepalanya berputar-putar seperti baru saja dibawa berkeliling dunia. Dia baru tidur jam dua pagi, dan teman-temannya yang gila itu sukses membuat konsinya jauh lebih buruk dari seorang psikopat yang putus cinta.

Oh, ayolah… dia hanya ingin tidur karena menyelesaikan PR menggambarnya di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo si anak manis itu menggedor pintu kamar Kris seperti bibik-bibik penjual bakpao yang baru saja dijambret oleh sekawanan penari Belly dance.

"KRIS! KRIS! BANGUN!"

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu mengerang. Ia membuka matanya dan tentu saja—merah, persis seperti Obelix yang sedang marah. Ia beringsut bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merangkak menuju pintu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia membuka pintu dan—

Oh TUHAN! APA YANG BARU SAJA DILAKUKAN MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK ABNORMAL INI PADA ASRAMA MEREKA?!

Sofa di ruang tengah terbelah menjadi delapan bagian, vas bunga kramik pecah, baju-baju kotor yang entah darimana asalnya berhamburan di lantai, Baekhyun dan Suho tersangkut di lampu kristal asrama mereka, sementara Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengejar makhluk aneh berbulu pink yang membuat seluruh keadaan di asrama mereka mirip kapal Titanic yang baru saja karam. Mata Kris, melihat Jongin yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan busa di mulutnya, tapi ia sadar ketika Kyungsoo menarik boxernya dan memelas seperti nenek-nenek di panti jompo.

"Kris, tolong kami,"

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Kris belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia alami saat teriakan-teriakan aneh itu menggema di penjuru ruangan. Otaknya menjadi gila karena tugas menggambar dari Kim seosangnim, dan sekarang? Orang-orang bodoh yang tinggal satu asrama dengannya membuat kekacauan jam 5 pagi!

"Sehun cepat ambil karung! Hey! Luhan jangan memanjat meja itu atau—"

**KRAKK!**

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah naik! Kau membuat mejanya patah, bodoh!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya ketika Luhan jatuh tersungkur. Menyebabkan meja antik kiriman dari keluarga Chen terbelah menjadi dua.

Sehun merangkak di lantai, matanya kuyu dan sepertinya dia hampir mati karena sigung itu baru saja membuang gasnya di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Hyung, Thehun mau mati…"

Tepat satu detik kemudian, Sehun berhenti bergerak dan mulutnya berbusa. Luhan sibuk mengejar sigung ber-hair extension pink itu. Melompat ke sana-kemari seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika sigung itu sudah tertangkap.

Kris merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk dengan mesin bor ketika sigung Luhan dengan tidak berperasaannya 'nemplok' di atas rambutnya yang mirip sarang burung. Matanya yang merah mirip mata Gozzila yang sedang iritasi itu membelalak lebar—hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya ketika lagi-lagi, sigung pembawa sial itu buang kotoran di atas rambutnya.

"Lulu! Lulu!" Luhan mengambil sigung peliharaannya yang bernama 'Lulu' itu dari atas kepala Kris.

Kris. Pria berusia 18 tahun itu merasa Dewa Hades baru saja menjemputnya untuk menjadi ajudan di neraka jahanam. Bau aneh itu menusuk hidungnya dan membuat paru-parunya berhenti beroperasi karena sudah terlebih dahulu keracunan.

Oh, ya ampun… ini masalah. Kris hanya ingin istirahat di kamarnya.

Bau busuk itu semakin tajam, Kris kira, ia sedang main flying fox bersama sepupunya Tao ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng. Tapi benturan keras di kepalanya membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia sedang tidak main flying fox.

Pandangan mata itu memburam. Hal terakhir yang Kris ingat adalah keadaan asrama mereka yang hancur lebur seperti kapal karam, dan sigung Luhan yang buang kotoran di atas kepalanya.

Kris rasa, mungkin sekarang dia bisa berubah menjadi power ranger warna pink, atau jadi sailor moon saja?

"KRIS?! KRIS?! ASTAGA! GUYS! KRIS TIDAK BERNAFAS!"

TBC

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Aku Punya Masalah

Genre : Humor/ Parody

Rated : T

Author : JiYoo19

Disclaimer : anak-anak EXO cuma punya mama-papa-management dan saudara-saudaranya. Kalau cerita real punya saya *O*

WARNING : HUMOR GAGAL/ CHARA DINISTAKAN/ TIDAK BERMAKSUD BASHING/ MEMBACA DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN MENTAL DAN IRITASI MATA

Summary : Kris merasa dirinya hampir gila karena harus tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang abnormal. /"Kris, aku punya masalah,"/ "Maukah kau menolongku?"/ "Oh, bisa kau ambilkan botol kecap itu Kris?"/ "KRIS! KRIS! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"/ "Bisa tolong diam sekali saja? Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi, dan sekarang kalian membangunkanku hanya karena ingin minta tolong!"/

* * *

Pandangan mata itu memburam. Hal terakhir yang Kris ingat adalah keadaan asrama mereka yang hancur lebur seperti kapal karam, dan sigung Luhan yang buang kotoran di atas kepalanya.

Kris rasa, mungkin sekarang dia bisa berubah menjadi power ranger warna pink, atau jadi sailor moon saja?

"KRIS?! KRIS?! ASTAGA! GUYS! KRIS TIDAK BERNAFAS!"

~OOO~

Yang Kris ingat pagi itu, dia masih tertidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman dan memimpikan hal paling buruk sedunia. Asrama mereka hancur seperti diterjang angin puting beliung dan ada makhluk aneh berwarna pink yang buang kotoran di atas kepalanya.

Kris mengerang. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya. Oke, jadi apa yang aneh? Toh ini memang kamarnya. Kris bisa melihat stiker-stiker Hello kitty miliknya dan poster-poster besar Sailor Moon dalam berbagai pose. Oh, oh, dia juga melihat celana boxernya yang belum sempat ia cuci sejak minggu lalu yang tersangkut di plafon.

Well… sepertinya itu hanya mimpi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Kris tersenyum damai dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal keramat yang dipenuhi oleh noda kekunigan berbentuk aneh. Itu pulau Kris. Pulau pribadi yang sering disebut-sebut Kris sebagai investasi masa depannya. Oh, ku harap itu bukan infestasi seperti membuka museum Hello Kitty dan pernak-pernik menjijikkan berwarna merah jambu.

Tidak ada yang lebih damai dari hari Rabu, pikir Kris. Hari ini cuaca cerah, kicauan burung-burung menggelitik telinganya, dan asrama sangat tenang tanpa suara. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu memejamkan mata lalu tidur.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja telinga Kris bereaksi ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di depan kamarnya. Oh ya Tuhan… ada apa lagi?!

"Ini semua salahmu, Luhan! Ini semua karena sigungmu yang bawa sial itu!" oh, itu suara Junmyeon. Matanya melotot sementara di dahinya sebuah plester bercorak polkadot warna pink menempel dengan cukup apik.

"Wewuwul iwuuu!" di ujung sana si malang Baekhyun berbicara seperti tersedak gigi palsu neneknya. Wujudnya menyerupai mummy. Seluruh kepalanya diperban dan ada pita besar di atas kepalanya. Dia marah—itu tentu saja, jatuh dari atas plafon lalu kepalanya terjepit lampu kristal seberat 40 kilo nyaris membuat nyawanya terbang ke 'Lala land'.

"Apa? Jangan pernah menyalahkan Lulu seperti itu! Asal kau tahu ya Tuan Jun Ma Hao dan bebek Baekhyun, Lulu itu adalah hewan keramat!"

"Persetan dengan sigung itu Xiao Lu! Kau hampir membuat Kkamjong dan Sehun sekarat," itu Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggenggam pisau daging. Ia mendesis, tatapan itu mengancam. Tak pernah Kyungsoo semarah ini sebelumnya. Bukankah dia anak baik? Ya. Ya, dia Kyungsoo si nominasi anak teladan tahunan di sekolah, dan sekarang… dia marah.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Kyungsoo! Kau tahu kalau Lulu—"

"Buang dia Luhan! Kau tidak lihat kalau Kkamjong hampir terkena HIV karena hewan itu!" dari pojok ruangan Chanyeol bicara. Lehernya diberi penyangga dan ada lebam di mata kirinya. Oh, apa sekarang Chanyeol jadi terlihat mirip seperti Zi Tao si anak panda itu?

Luhan memicingkan pandangannya. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu duduk di lantai dan bersedekap. Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah membuang Lulu dari asrama ini!" lalu Luhan membuang muka. Persis seperti nenek-nenek yang marah jika tusuk kondenya tak ditemukan.

"Kau gila! Dia membawa bencana di asrama kita!"

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya. Matanya enggan menutup dan itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Apa itu? Mereka membicarakan sigung? Apa mereka tak bisa mendebatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada BB crim Kris yang harganya selangit? Oh, ayolah… sigung hanya hewan mamalia biasa—sekaligus hewan paling busuk bagi Kris. Dia ingat mimpi buruk itu dan bersumpah jika itu nyata, ia akan menyumpalkan hewan itu ke lubang closet.

Kris menggeliat di kasurnya. Kembali bergelung di selimut bercorak Hello Kitty warna pink tanpa perduli terhadap kerusuhan di luar kamarnya.

"Jika kau tak membuangnya maka aku akan menjadikan sigung terkutuk itu sigung bakar saus barbeque," Kyungsoo bergerak mendekati kandang sigung Luhan yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kandang itu disegel gembok dan ada beberapa palang kayu yang saling timpang tindih.

Mata Luhan melotot.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak marah.

"Buang dia Luhan!"

"Ya, buang dia!"

"Wuwaw wiwaaa!" ah, ya, itu suara Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia berniat memberikan pendapatnya, meski… dengan suaranya yang bahkan tak lebih jelas dari dengungan lebah.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis.

"Oke, teman-teman bisa kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Kalian tahu bahwa Lulu itu yatim piatu dan—"

"_Shit man!_ Dia hanya seekor sigung busuk! Peduli apa aku soal dia yang hanya seorang sigung yatim piyatu? Minggu lalu kau mendepak tikus Lay keluar dari asrama, oke dia JUGA yatim piyatu, jadi apa? Aku harus membelikan hewan menjijikkan itu susu formula bayi?" itu Chanyeol. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, dan jika saja bisa, sudah dimusnahkannya sigung berhair extension warna pink itu di tempat pembakaran.

Kyungsoo berjalan tersaruk-saruk sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang hampir saja kandas ketika aksi 'pengejaran' sigung beberapa jam lalu. Pipinya lebam, kepalanya setengah botak dan kakinya harus di gips. Beruntungnya ia tak separah Baekhyun yang harus jatuh dari plafon dan tertimpa lampu kristal.

Sementara itu, tatapannya beralih pada dua magnae kesayangan mereka yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Mereka tertawa mistis dengan rambut mencuat ke sana-kemari seperti professor Franken Stein. Mulut mereka masih mengeluarkan busa berwarna pink dan mereka sedang main kartu Uno. Tidak, mereka kasihan sekali. Sepertinya mereka kena gangguan mental.

"Buang dia, Luhan. Atau kau lebih ingin melihatku menyembelih sigung itu?" ancam Kyungsoo. Luhan meneguk liurnya kalut dan langsung bersimpuh di kakinya.

"_Please, _kasihani dia Kyungsoo, dia—"

"Kau bahkan sudah membuat Duizhang mendadak kena epilepsy," potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Dia bukan binatang pliharaan, Luhan. Dia binatang buas!"

Oh ya, buas. Sangat buas dengan empat gigi depan mirip gigi Spongebob, dan beberapa bagian gigi ompong mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada pak tua Sooman yang tak lain adalah kepala asrama mereka. Jangan-jangan sigung itu reinkarnasinya? Entahlah, hanya seseorang di atas sana yang dapat mengetahui itu.

Luhan meringkuk di sebelah kandang sigungnya. Pemuda itu menatap Lulu khawatir, dan sigung berbulu pink itu juga sama. Dahi Chanyeol yang sudah keriput semakin mengkerut. Positif, Luhan pasti sudah keracunan sigung.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi datang dan berdiri di depan Luhan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pisau daging, ia menyeret kandang sigung Luhan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu? Lulu sangat imut dan menggemaskan," Luhan hampir menangis saat Kyungsoo berusaha menyeret kandang sigung Luhan menuju pintu depan asrama mereka. Pemuda mungil itu menahan kandang Lulu dan memohon di kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon, kasihani aku Kyungsoo. Biarkan Lulu tinggal di sini…" rengeknya. Di sudut mata Luhan cairan bening itu bergumul. Bersiap jatuh jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan mendepak sigung kesayangannya jauh-jauh.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk meraung-raung meminta sigung miliknya tinggal. Pemuda itu memutar langkahnya, ia berjalan menuju jendela di bagian kiri asrama mereka dan tanpa berperasaan mencampakkan kandang sigung itu dari jendela.

Mata Luhan hampir melompat karena itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! LULU! LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kemudian pemuda manis itu berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari asrama. Chanyeol memandang Luhan malas dan Kyungsoo juga begitu.

"Berharap saja sigung tidak punya sembilan nyawa," Kyungsoo berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, ia meneguk Bubble Tea rasa melon milik Sehun yang masih terisisa setengah.

"Jika bocah itu kembali membawa hewan mistis itu ke dorm, aku bersumpah akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup,"

"WEWWUWUUUUU!"

Ah, Baekkie… sebaiknya kau tak bicara dulu. Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat—untuk marah—pada hewan itu. Tapi mengertilah, bahwa kau terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan balita yang belum punya gigi. Atau paling tidak… ada seseorang di asrama ini yang bisa mengartikan bahasa mummy?

"ASTAGA! SEHUN! JANGAN MAKAN VAS BUNGA ITU!"

Kemudian Junmyeon berteriak histeris dari ruang tamu dan membuat geger se-isi asrama.

Oh, benar. Sehun memakan vas bunga. Jadi apa?

"YA! KIM JONGIN! JANGAN MASUKKAN TELEPON ITU KE DALAM BAK MANDI! ASTAGA! TEMAN-TEMAN, BISA KALIAN PEGANGI DUA ANAK ITU?! YA TUHAN! YA TUHAN! SEHUN! JANGAN MASUKKAN SANDAL ITU KE DALAM BLENDER!"

~OOO~

Kris menguap dan menggaruk tubuhnya yang terasa gatal-gatal. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang, namun cuaca benar-benar berniat membuat pemuda tampan itu menjadi daging rebus. Tubuhnya lengket dan bau. Kris rasa dia lupa mandi pagi ini, jadi ia putuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merangkak menuju kamar mandi tanpa peduli keadaannya yang seperti zombie putus cinta.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, pemandangan terlihat normal. Kai dan Sehun duduk di sofa dan nonton Sailor Moon, Chanyeol bermain monopoli seorang diri dan Junmyeon sedang minum susu di dapur, sementara Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan pancinya yang bernoda. Ini normal, ini pemandangan yang cukup lumrah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa ini sangat janggal. Ya, satu hal.

Kris tidak ingat sejak kapan keluarga Jongdae mengirimi mereka semua patung mummy dengan pita besar berwarna putih yang berada di atas kepalanya. Apakah itu hadiah dari Shanghai atau barang pesanan Xiumin yang sangat ingin boneka Voodoo raksasa? Alis Kris berkerut, sekarang ia malah melihat patung itu mengerjapkan mata ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Junmyeon di dapur.

"Junmyeon," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar. Firasat Kris bilang, ini bukan hal yang cukup bagus. Maksudnya—tidak bagus—sebuah bencana.

"Astaga! Kris akhirnya kau sadar!"

Lalu Junmyeon memeluk Kris seperti Rosalinda yang sudah lama tak bertemu Peraldo karena memendam rindu sekian tahun. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan melupakan fakta dia masih memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna kuning motif bebek karet, celana training sobek-sobek dan dahi yang ditempeli plester polkadot warna merah jambu.

Sialnya Kris yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu. Jadi dia berusaha mendorong Junmyeon untuk enyah darinya.

"Kris! Kris! Kau masih hidup!" jerit Junmyeon disela isak tangisnya. Dia bahagia. Sangat.

Ya, Kris memang masih hidup. Junmyeon kan tidak sedang melihatnya dimasukkan ke dalam peti jenazah dan memakai jas seperti akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahan. Junmyeon menangis haru dan menjerit seperti wanita pertengahan umur 50-an yang heboh ketika menonton drama kolosal.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini?_

Tidak lama setelah jeritan Junmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo datang dan mengelilinginya seperti api unggun. Alis Kris berkerut lagi saat mereka bertiga memeluknya. Kris jadi merasa ini mirip serial Teletubies yang sering disebut-sebut Tao—sepupunya—sebagai film paling mengharukan sepanjang masa.

Oke. Jadi ada apa?

Apa Pak tua Sooman itu mendadak tutup usia dan meninggalkan sepotong saham untuknya? Atau harga BB cream tiba-tiba saja anjlok dan…um, ada diskon besar-besaran produk kosmetik di mall?

Kris pasti sudah ketinggalan beritanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kris! Tuhan benar-benar memberkatimu!" seru mereka semua kompak. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah menangis, Kyungsoo memeluknya erat Kris dan Junmyeon masih saja menjerit histeris seperti nenek yang baru dijambret.

Tapi ada satu suara yang membuat telinganya berdengung, rasanya agak aneh—dia tidak tahu apakah itu suara dengungan lebah atau suara knalpot sepeda roda empat Sehun yang baru dimodifikasi, tapi—

"WUWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS~! WAWUWIWUUUUUP~!"

Lalu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berhenti menangis. Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menatap makhluk –yang harus dikasihani—itu dengan pandangan haru. Dia mummy yang dilihat Kris tadi. Baru saja dia akan bicara, tiba-tiba si Do Bi—Park Chanyeol itu mendorongnya dan berlari menyongsong boneka Voodoo raksasa itu.

Kris merasakan bulu badannya meremang ketika melihat mummy ajaib itu merangkak di lantai—dari sudut pandangannya ini benar-benar mistis meskipun suasana asrama mereka mirip taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi cat dinding warna-warni. Tolong katakan Kris sedang tidak bermimpi mengenai boneka Voodoo raksasa Xiumin dan knalpot sepeda roda empat Sehun.

"Baek~! Kris hidup! Kris hidup!"

Chanyeol menyambut sosok itu di dalam dekapannya. Ini terlihat seperti _scene_ di dalam drama murahan yang lagi-lagi disebut Tao sebagai hal paling menyedihkan di dunia.

Gila!

Ya, dunia pasti sudah gila saat Kris terbangun pagi-pagi dan mendapat mimpi aneh seekor sigung yang buang kotoran di atas kepalanya.

Kris rasa giginya dicabut satu per satu dan dibuang ke sungai Han. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya tentang apa yang ia lihat—aksi peluk-cium Chanyeol dan boneka Voodoo. Kemudian Junmyeon menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum teduh seperti kakek-kakek.

"Kau pasti kaget,"

Ya, Kris kaget. Dan ini seperti permainan bagaimana caranya menelan mangkuk sayur beserta isinya dalam sekali suap. _Idiot_.

Junmyeon merangkul bahunya, sementara itu Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang penuh minyak dan air mata. Dia selalu terharu saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan—bertingkah berlebihan seperti di telenovela—yang sangat keren dimatanya.

"Dia…"

"Ah, lihatlah Kris, bukankah itu sangat manis? Chanyeol sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersedu. "Ini bahkan lebih baik dari telenovela yang ku tonton," lanjutnya.

Kris masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kata-kata Kyungsoo berputar di atas kepalanya seperti baling-baling bambu milik Nobita. Kris pusing, ini terlalu tidak masuk akal dan—

Yah, itu bagus. Kris melihat mulut Jongin dan Sehun dipenuhi busa warna pink. Mereka tertawa mistis dan berlaku seperti anak autis yang baru saja diwisuda menjadi murid TK. Sementara itu boneka Voodoo raksasa itu adalah si malang Baekhyun. Dan Kris baru sadar jika setengah rambut Kyungsoo botak, pipinya penuh lebam berwarna ungu dan kaki mungil itu sekarang digips. Sementara Chanyeol harus merelakan matanya yang menghitam dan lehernya yang terpaksa disangga. Asrama mereka juga lebih kacau dari yang Kris ingat. Sofa terbelah, lampu kristal hancur, pakaian kotor berhamburan di atas ventilasi dan—Kris semakin merasa ini tidak beres. Ya, ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"J-junmyeon…" panggil Kris. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Ya, _duizhang_?" jawab Junmyeon.

"Ap-apa yang sudah terjadi di asrama kita selama aku tertidur?"

~OOO~

"Dan begitulah ceritanya." Ujar Junmyeon menyudahi ceritanya.

Mulut Kris menganga, matanya melebar dan sisa-sisa air liur masih membekas di pipinya. Pemuda jangkung itu shock. Junmyeon telah menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di asrama mereka pagi ini.

Dan setelah itu, pintu asrama mereka terbuka.

"Aku pulang,"

Sosok Luhan yang kuyu masuk ke dalam asrama dengan mendekap sigung ber_hairextension_ warna pink di pelukannya. Kris melihat itu dan matanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh. Junmyeon berdiri dan mendorong Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi roda masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur merencanakan untuk membuat camilan bersama.

Dan…soal Sehun dan Jongin. Tolong abaikan mereka, sekarang mereka sedang menonton Mermaid Melody di ruang tengah. Lengkap dengan popcorn dan susu rasa coklat buatan Kyungsoo. Sesekali tawa mistis mereka terdengar dan menggema. Membuat Kris ingin menangis dan berguling seperti kerbau gila.

"Oh, hai _duizhang_!" sapa Luhan sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Tapi pemuda kurus itu sadar saat Kris menatapnya tajam dan ia berhenti bergerak.

"Lu…han…"

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian ia melirik sigungnya dan menelan liurnya kasar.

Oh tidak…

"LU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! DETENSI TINGKAT ENAM!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUNI AKU _DUIZHANG_! AMPUN! AMPUN! YA TUHAN! JANGAN GANTUNG AKU DI LANGIT-LANGIT ASRAMA! HUAAAAAAA~! IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hal berikutnya, tidak satu pun dari penghuni asrama yang peduli. Tapi persis 100 persen dugaan mereka benar.

Luhan benar-benar akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal karena masalahnya pagi ini.

"AMPUNI AKU _DUIZHANG_! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN PELIHARA SIGUNG LAGI! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

TBC


End file.
